Mobile computing devices typically include cameras, location and orientation sensors, and increasingly powerful computational resources. Mobile computing devices are also able to establish high bandwidth connections to utilize cloud computing infrastructures and service providers.
Displays included in mobile computing devices may be used as a live viewfinder, allowing device users to capture real-time image data (e.g., pictures, videos); however, most applications fail to utilize the computational resources available to the mobile computing device to provide users with additional information relevant to the subject matter within the live view displayed (i.e., the viewfinder). The limited number of applications that to attempt to enhance the live view are limited to displaying basic information such as the distance between the user and a certain location, or basic information about the user's surroundings (e.g., types of business within the live view).
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.